Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an operation method thereof, and particularly to a wireless communication device and an antenna search method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Smart antenna comprises antenna arrays, and is widely applied in various types of wireless communication systems. For example, FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating an application of a smart antenna on a wireless local area network (WLAN). As shown in FIG. 1, the smart antenna comprises one antenna array, and the antenna array comprises eight antennas 11-18. When an electronic device 10 enters a reading range of the antenna array, a router 120 in the wireless local area network establishes a wireless transmission with the electronic device 10 sequentially through the antennas 11-18 in the antenna array, and selects one of the antennas 11-18 to be an optimal antenna for linking to the electronic device 10 according to signals returned by the electronic device 10.
In other words, the router 120 performs 8 search operations to search the optimal antenna for linking to the electronic device 10. Similarly, when the smart antenna includes 4 antenna arrays, and each of antenna arrays includes 8 antennas, the number of times of search operations required for the router 120 to search the optimal antenna for linking to the electronic device 10 is 4096 (i.e., 8×8×8×8). Namely, conventional antenna search method leads the router 120 to consume a lot of time to search optimal antennas for linking to the electronic device 10 from the antenna arrays, thereby increasing the burden of the router 120.